A different RWBY
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Ruby Rose was...well not very different but still pretty different from canon? Different abilities (slightly) and a different history (mainly) than canon...and...despite how impossible it seems...she gets along with Glynda Goodwitch very well...Despite the vast differences in the majority of their personalities. The two get along like a dry wooden house does with a fire. AU
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Ruby Rose was a bit…different from canon but not much…she's smarter…can use her aura much like Glynda…and earns Glynda's respect when they meet despite their personality differences? How will this change things? AU OOC probably femslash and bashings later.)**

"You worked so hard to get it. So here…YOU take it!" Ruby Rose shouted as a small magic circle appeared on the crystal the orange haired guy, who Ruby had taken to calling 'Flame Bastard' in her mind, threw at her. With a swing of her scythe the crystal shot upward and impacted the bullet a little ways away from the ship.

"A huntress?!" Flame Bastard said shocked as he looked at the tiny slip of a girl as the ship rocked and pitched thanks to the explosion.

"I'm not a huntress yet, but I'm gonna be." Ruby said smirking at the guy as whoever the pilot was tried to get the ship stable again.

"Bold declaration from one so young…I like that…mind if I join the party kid?" A woman with light blond hair held up in a bun asked holding a riding crop like it was a wand as she appeared beside Ruby who didn't even bat an eye.

"Sure thing lady. The more the merrier. The name's Ruby Rose…and don't think that my 'declaration' is false because of my age. Me…me and my older sister both. We both swore to become huntresses…although my sister cursed me out the first time she heard me say that that's what I am going to be." Ruby said smirking at the mentally dubbed 'Blondie' who smirked back at her, something Ruby had a hunch she didn't do often.

"The name's Glynda kid. Impressive Aura Semblance manipulation. That your main Semblance or a backup? Why would your sister curse you out for wanting to be the same thing she wants to be?" Glynda asked as she threw some magic bolts at the ship, causing the 'Flame Bastard' to run to the cockpit as a storm brewed overhead thanks to Glynda.

"My main Semblance is Speed but according to my uncle my Aura is strong enough for me to have one main and several back up Semblances. Telekinesis is one of my more frequently used backups….it makes life so much easier some days. My sister is older than me by two years and is very protective of me. She thinks that being a huntress is too dangerous for me so she was mad at me for purposefully wanting to go into a dangerous field…of course I threw her logic right back at her when she got accepted to Beacon this year." Ruby said causing Glynda to nearly stumble, the girl's sister was going to be one of her new students?! What were the odds of that!?

"Impressive. It's nearly impossible to find someone with an aura that strong…and yes…Telekinesis is very convenient to have most days. Understandable that your sister is protective. From what I know…it's the older siblings job to protect the younger ones. Is that so? I look forward to teaching her then if her potential is anywhere near as high as yours is." Glynda said as a woman in a red dress who's arms were glowing with fire appeared where the 'Flame Bastard' had been a moment ago.

"Great. A Flame Hag to go with the Flame Bastard! You two a couple or something hag?" Ruby shouted up to the woman as she and Glynda sent some debris back at the Flame using woman, Glynda snorting slightly at the titles her new friend had bestowed on the two criminals. Ruby swore she could hear the woman growl at her over the ships whining and the sounds of their fighting as she turned her scythe into gun form to give Glynda some time to come up with another plan.

"Aw _shit_! Move!" Ruby said noting the glowing circles around them first and tackling Glynda out of the way of the explosions. When they looked up the hatch was closing and the ship was taking off.

"Damnitt!" Ruby shouted as she took a final shot at the ship, surprising Glynda when the bullet tore one of the rear rutters off.

"Crap the old man!" Ruby said blinking as she turned back towards where she climbed up the building, and jumped over the edge. Glynda ran over startled before sighing slightly in relief when she saw that the girl had landed on her feet easily and putting away her weapon as she ran to the store that had a broken window in the front.

"You okay old man?" Ruby asked looking at the shop owner who was holding his right arm in his left hand.

"One of the goons cut me a little when I didn't move fast enough to get the crystals but other than that I'm okay. Thank you for stopping them young lady." The store owner said causing Ruby to smile at him kindly as she gently pried away his hand and ripped off the blood soaked sleeve to reveal the cut.

"It's not a problem sir. They were the idiots in the wrong place and the wrong time…and it sucks for them that I'd been having a very bad day when they decided to rob you. Here let me heal that up for you." Ruby said as Glynda jumped down to join them, noticing the red clad girls aura changing a bit as she held a hand over the man's cut. It wasn't too long but it sure seemed deep if it were bleeding like that. In a small flash of red light Ruby took away her hand to show his now unblemished skin.

"How?" Glynda was surprised, she never heard of a healing Semblance before.

"It's another of my back up semblances. I can take away anyone's injuries but it has a bit of a backlash." Ruby said looking back over her shoulder to give Glynda a friendly smile as she gripped her arm.

"Ah! You're bleeding! Should I call a hospital?" The shop owner asked noticing a trail of blood going down Ruby's arm…right in the same spot where he had been cut.

"No no. It's okay sir. My Aura will close it up in a minute or two…but no wonder you were bleeding so much. He had cut one of your veins on accident." Ruby said glancing down at her arm before turning back to smile at the shop owner reassuringly as Glynda strode over.

"You can take another person's wounds onto yourself. That's a new one. Here…we should stop the blood flow until your aura finishes healing it." Glynda said doing something she'd never done before except in dire situations, she ripped off one of her poufy sleeves and tore it into strips. Kneeling down beside Ruby she wound the strips around the girls arms and tied them securely so that they put pressure on the bleeding wound but not enough so to cut off Ruby's circulation or hurt her.

"Despite the fact that I think you did the right thing…I'm going to have to talk with you about all the details of what happened in an interrogation room at the Police Headquarters….Mind going now when it's not so busy kid?" Glynda asked looking at the violet eyed girl who gave her a smile. Glynda was not expecting the response she got….although in hindsight after seeing the girl in action and her personality a bit…she probably should of.

"Sure thing. Yuki is supposed to be working the night shift this week and she always gives me the best rooms whenever I have to go there. Plus she knows the best places to get cookies or coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Shit…what the fucking hell are you in for this time Rubs?" The officer on duty, a woman with orange hair and miss-matched eyes, asked as Ruby cheerfully sauntered into the headquarters with Glynda behind her by half a step.

"Stopped a dust robbery in progress, got helped out by Glynda here when it turned out that the Flame haired Bastard had a Fire using hag of a girlfriend and they tried to fry us while we were trying to stop them from escaping, and she needs to talk with me about the details of what happened. My usual room open Yuki?" Ruby cheerfully and casually explained as she hopped up to sit on the woman's desk while Glynda just stared at their interaction in one part amusement, one part confusion, two parts disbelief.

"You know the boss lady always keeps your usual room cleaned and empty for whenever you're bought in. I swear you have our whole department wrapped around your pinkie finger. How badly are you hurt?" The woman, Yuki, asked noticing the makeshift bandages that were wrapped around Ruby's arm and blood stained.

"Not badly. The bleedings already stopped and my aura should heal up the cut in a second or two more. Used it a bit much tonight but I'm still combat ready." Ruby said shrugging off her wound and causing Yuki to narrow her eyes.

"Ruby I've seen you shake off three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder and claim you're combat ready. That does not reassure me!" Yuki said causing Glynda's eyebrows to shoot upwards. The black haired girl had done what now?

"Not my fault that damn Ursa took me by surprise! Besides I was okay enough to take that thing's ugly ass down even with those wounds so I was fine!" Ruby shot back causing Glynda to stare at the girl in disbelief. She took down an Ursa with no training from Beacon at all…although she obviously had combat training and was skilled enough to unlock her aura and semblances.

This girl was a crystal in the rough! A freaking gemstone amongst dirt! Glynda was sorely tempted to take the girl as her apprentice and help her train and master her powers, especially her telekinesis which the two of them had in common.

"Until your ribs pierced your lungs and you started coughing up blood! You needed a transfusion from your sister and three others of the same blood type before you were stable again!" Yuki argued.

"That wasn't my fault! The stupid nurse is the one who gave me laughing gas instead of an oxygen tank!" Ruby argued back while Glynda merely watched this happen for another few minutes before coughing slightly to bring their attention to her.

"Oh yeah…right well you know where the room is red. Have at it. I'll bring in some cookies for you in a little bit. Hey ma'am you want tea or coffee?" Yuki asked looking at Glynda who blinked for a second.

"Tea please. I don't like coffee." Glynda said causing Yuki to nod.

"Not a problem. Just let me tell boss lady that Ruby is here again and I'll go grab the stuff." Yuki said as she headed back into the offices part of the building while Ruby led Glynda to her favorite interrogation room, it had a mini-fridge in it and a cot in the back left corner and the inside was painted black and purple as opposed to the other rooms bland blank walls. The chairs were just bean bags of various colors that matched the walls.

"I'm the only one that they use this room for…so they let me customize it! They actually refer to it as Ruby's Interrogation room…you should see what my personal cell looks like. Grab a bean bag or sit on the table, heck you can join me on the cot if ya want." Ruby said plopping down onto the cot that had a soft looking pillow and a fluffy blanket neatly placed at the head of it.

"You have your own cell?" Glynda asked raising an eyebrow at the girl who nodded, meanwhile Glynda finally decided to sit as elegantly as she could in a purple bean bag.

"Yep. We even got her a four poster bed for it and let her decorate it as if it were her room at her house. She's in there every other day. When she's not there…she's either out on the town somewhere or in here." A woman in an officers uniform with a hat on her head and a katana at her hip said walking into the room just in time to hear the question.

"Not my fault if they pissed me off or don't get the fact that I'm not interested! How ya doing Mikana?" Ruby asked jumping off of her cot and hugging the woman who hugged her back before narrowing her eyes at the make shift bandage on Ruby's arm.

"Before you ask, I'm fine. It's a minor wound. Probably already healed, I just haven't taken off the bandage and checked yet; and no there's no broken bones, blood loss after affects, or internal bleeding." Ruby said catching the narrowing of the yellow eyes and heading off the questions before they came.

"Are you absolutely sure?" The woman, Mikana, asked looking at Ruby worried while Glynda was honestly surprised at how well the police officers here seemed to know the girl and how worried they seemed about her.

"An artery was cut but you know me. Those heal up in minutes." Ruby said calmly and smiling up at the taller woman who smiled down at her and patted her head.

"So since Yuki only told me you were here, what did you do this time Red?" Mikana asked causing Ruby to pout at her slightly as she sat back down on her cot while Mikana folded her arms and leaned against the wall while Ruby filled both her and Glynda in on what all happened, amusing both women with the insults she spewed towards the criminals without a care in the world.

"…So every other Thursday for you then?" Mikana asked causing Ruby to grin. Glynda shook her head fondly at the girl who gave a preppy 'yep pretty much' and stood up from her bean bag.

"I need to make a call…but…good job kid." Glynda said heading for the door. She had to call her boss and let the man know about the prodigy she had met by coincidence. Ozpin would be interested in the girl…probably enough to let her attend Beacon earlier than anyone else ever had. If he didn't…well he couldn't stop her from taking the girl as her apprentice. Her potential was limitless and she'd be damned if she let such a promising child slip through her fingers!

Glynda nearly stumbled at the girls next words, no one ever called her that and got away with it…but…she….for some reason she let the child get away with it. There was something special about this girl…and besides…it kinda felt nice to have someone call her by a nickname.

"Thanks 'Lyn!"


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

When Headmaster Ozpin finally made it to the police station to meet the girl upon Glynda's request…he was surprised to find his sternest instructor relaxing in a beanbag laughing at something one of the other three women in the room had said. There was a platter of cookies on a table and a pitcher of what looked like tea next to it and each of the four females had glasses in their hands or beside them.

"Oi! Stop laughing! It wasn't funny Damnitt!" The girl in the red and black outfit with black hair and silver-violet colored eyes said glaring playfully at Glynda.

"Picturing you with bright pink hair…yeah it's funny." Glynda said, saying nothing about the girl's crude language much to Ozpin's surprise.

"No need to just imagine it. We got the whole thing on camera and took several photos." One of the police women said snickering and causing the silver eyed girl to squawk in surprise.

"I thought I destroyed all of those!" She said surprised causing the two officers to snicker.

"That's what you were meant to think Red. No way were we letting such prime blackmail material get destroyed that easily." The woman with the sword at her hip said causing Glynda to snicker slightly as well.

"You know damn well blackmail doesn't work on me unless it's about dad, Uncle, or big sis and even then it's only if they're doing something stupid or are in danger!" The girl retorted causing the two officers to pout while Glynda let out a full blown laugh much to Ozpin's surprise. He couldn't remember the last time his old friend laughed out loud like that.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ozpin asked fully entering the room with a plate of cookies in one hand and a cup of coffee for himself in his other hand. In an instant Glynda went back to her usual stern and unyielding self as she stood and took the plate from her boss and set it on the table.

"Hey there old man. Welcome to the party." The girl in red, who he could sense a tremendous amount of power from, said waving at Ozpin as one of the police women took a cookie off of the first platter and tossed it towards the girl…who promptly jumped up and caught it in her mouth in an instant. Ozpin gaped at the girl in disbelief as the two police women snickered and Glynda's shoulders shook in restrained laughter. No one had ever called him old man before.

"Feel free to sit anywhere or on anything except me or the cookies." The girl in red said taking a bite of the cookie and chewing it, swallowing before she spoke much to Ozpin's surprise and thankfulness.

"Ruby try to show a little bit of respect. This is Headmaster Ozpin." Glynda said sternly…although it was ruined by her lips twitching in amusement ever so slightly.

"I know who he is. He just didn't bother introducing himself so I pretended I didn't. Besides did you see his reaction to me calling him old man? That was funny." The girl, Ruby perhaps?, said snickering.

"You have a tremendous amount of power in you from what I can sense. How is it you came to meet Glynda?" Ozpin asked getting straight to business as he looked for a normal chair to sit in…finding none he leaned against the wall by the door professionally.

"Thanks. The name's Ruby Rose if you want to know and Blondie helped me out with the Flame haired bastard and his Fire using hag of a girlfriend when they tried robbing a dust shop I was in." Ruby said causing Glynda to snort slightly at being called 'Blondie' by the slip of a girl…no one dared to call her that before…this girls attitude was refreshing…if Ozpin didn't invite her to the school as a student…Glynda was going to snap the girl up as her apprentice before anyone else could get their hands on the prodigy.

"She has a strong enough Aura to support one main Semblance and several back up ones. From what she has said and I have seen, her main semblance is Speed. I have noticed two back-ups during the course of the fight against the criminals. One is a Telekinesis one very similar if not exactly the same as my own, and another I've seen is a healing type although it's not quite right to call it that." Glynda spoke formally as she stepped up, wiping all traces of humor from her face.

"Her second back up Semblance that I saw was more of a 'Take' type. She took a small but deep and would be fatal cut from the shop owners arm after the criminals got away, and it then appeared on her own arm. However thanks to her strong aura the cut artery that would usually take an hour or two to heal had stopped bleeding in roughly ten minutes and completely sealed over in five more minutes." Glynda said motioning to the bloodied cloth strips near Ruby while Ozpin noticed that Glynda's sleeve on one side was missing.

"Amazing…it's very rare to find someone strong enough to have a back-up Semblance, and near impossible to find someone that has a Semblance similar to another persons." Ozpin said looking at the girl who swallowed the last of her cookie and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah that's what my teachers at Sigil said…well not the bit about having a Semblance similar to someone elses but the part about having the back up semblances. You could have knocked most of my classmates and all of my teachers over with a speck of dust when I showed them my semblances during the showcase exam. I swear I never saw my sister laugh so hard." Ruby said grinning at the last bit and causing the two officers to snicker slightly.

"Can't blame her. You knocked your headmaster and his top instructors around the arena as if they were rag dolls…and you didn't even use your Telekinesis to do it!" The sword carrying officer said smirking as she ruffled Ruby's hair, causing the girl to scowl slightly as she tried to fix her hair.

"Not my fault they were arrogant enough to actually try to pull that trick on me! Seriously they pulled the same trick on the other first years and thought that just because it worked on everyone else it would work on me too! They need to change it up a little and improvise for each student or else everyone would have kicked their asses!" Ruby said scowling at the sword carrying woman who chuckled at this.

"Rubs, baby doll, you are the only one of the firsties that decided to actually pay attention to the fights before your turn came up. The others were too busy socializing or being a nervous wreck. You study people like you do weapons and considering how good you are with weapons...that is a very scary thought for most to consider." The orange haired officer said causing Ruby to grin slightly and shrug her shoulders while Ozpin gaped at the girl and Glynda smirked.

"So I'm a weapon freak…sue me! Besides people and weapons aren't too different except that I like the weapons a lot more than I do people in most cases! Weapons aren't such a pain in the ass unless that's where you get shot or stabbed!"


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Baby sis!" A blond blur latched onto Ruby as soon as she and Glynda entered the ship set to take them to Beacon the next morning. After a detailed description of what had happened during the fight from Glynda, Ozpin immediately accepted Ruby to Beacon two years early. It probably helped that he seemed to know her Uncle Qrow.

"Did you come to see me off? I got a call from Yuki that you were at the Police HQ last night. Something about some dumbasses trying to rob a store you were in. How badly did you kick their asses? Were you hurt at all? If so let me see where immediately and lead me back to those assholes! No one hurts my baby sister!" The tall blond girl that Glynda vaguely recalled was named Yang, said and asked rapidly as she hugged Ruby who looked like she couldn't breath.

"I'm fine sis…or I will be when you let me breath." Ruby gasped out causing her older sister to release her immediately.

"Sorry Ruby. I forget my own strength a lot of the times. I didn't hurt you did I?" Yang asked worriedly and causing her sister to shake her head while many stared at the two sisters.

"I'm fine sis and no I didn't come to see you off per say." Ruby said regaining her breath and causing Yang to look confused.

"Then what are you doing here lil' sis?" Yang asked blinking at her sister in confusion.

"Miss Yang. Young Ruby here has shown a control over her Aura and Semblances as well as skills that far outstrip those in her age group and many of those older than her. After seeing her in action myself during the attempted robbery at the store she was in last night, I had her take the entrance exam for Beacon and was pleasantly surprised when she scored the highest record on the exam." Glynda spoke up as she stepped forward, causing most jaws to drop while Ruby just grinned and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You ought to be proud of your younger sister Miss Yang. She's officially been accepted and enrolled in Beacon two years early." Glynda said smiling slightly as she patted the top of Ruby's head.

"Oi! Do I look like a puppy?" Ruby asked swiping at Glynda's hand playfully and causing the woman to chuckle slightly.

"Yes you do. All you are missing are the ears, tail and collar." Glynda said smirking and causing Ruby to gape at her while Yang snickered.

"You can take the collar off the list. I bought her one as a joke when we were kids. Mom and dad always said that she needed to be put on a leash." Yang said causing Ruby to scowl at her sister while Glynda smirked wider in amusement.

"Somehow I don't doubt that." Glynda said causing Ruby to scowl at her too.

"They only said that cause they couldn't keep up with me!" Ruby said nearly pouting at her sister who laughed and tucked her into a headlock.

"Can you blame them sis! You can run so fast with your Semblance that we can't see you half the time, just the amount of dirt and debris you kick up and the pranks you leave behind! I still owe you for that time you turned all of my cloths bright pink!" Yang said only to yelp when her sister twisted in her grip and kicked her upside the head, causing her to let go of the black haired girl.

"I only did that cause you dyed my hair bright pink when you knew I had a big test that day!" Ruby retorted as she twisted around her sisters grabby hands and hid behind Glynda, peeking over the woman's shoulder to stick her tongue out at her sister.

"That's cause you turned my gauntlets blue!" Yang said trying to run around Glynda and grab her sister.

"You're the one who started it by putting those colored contacts in my eyes when I was sleeping! You saw how freaked out dad got when he saw that my eyes were gold!" Ruby said lashing out with a foot and kicking her sister in the stomach, sending her careening across the shuttle and into a wall where she left an indent. Yang just laughed as she dropped to the ground then stood back up completely fine.

"Alright girls that's enough. We need the ship in one piece." Glynda said as Yang was frozen in place with purple magic.

"Awww sis! No fair using your telekinesis!" Yang said pouting at her little sister who was snickering at the blond haired girl.

"I didn't do it Yang. It was teach here." Ruby said walking out from behind Glynda and pointing at her like she was the one who was eating the cookies from the cookie jar while Ruby had the crumbs on her face.

"Huh? But isn't Telekinesis one of your Semblances sis?" Yang asked obviously confused and causing Ruby to nod.

"Yeah it's one of my back ups but turns out she has a Telekinesis Semblance too. So neh!" Ruby said sticking her tongue out at her sister who did the same in return as she was released from the telekinetic hold.

"Children. Behave." Glynda said scolding the two, sounding like a mother scolding her misbehaving children to the other students, while the two she was scolding pouted at her.

"Something tells me this is going to be an interesting year." Glynda said sighing as she massaged her forehead as the two sisters pulled faces at each other.

"For all of you that don't know my name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am one of the instructors at Beacon academy and will be your teacher from this day forth. Right now we live in a time of peace instead of war. As future huntsmen and huntress's it will be your duty to uphold the peace. Normally I would give this speech through a hologram but there were…extenuating circumstances this year." Glynda said rolling her eyes at the two siblings and giving the other students a welcoming smile as she gave her normal introductory speech.

"What sort of circumstances ma'am?" A boy in a green traditional Chinese outfit asked stepping forward curiously.

"Not only was Miss Ruby a last second acceptance and therefore has no idea where the shuttle to take her to the school was, but also my apprentice is on board this shuttle. They know who they are and I will not say their name just yet in case you all try to give them preferential treatment or accuse me of favoritism…that and I have seen what Miss Ruby is capable of and do not wish to leave her unsupervised for long." Glynda said giving Ruby a pointed look while the girl just grinned sheepishly.

"Why is that?" A tall boy in armor asked looking at the black haired girl angrily and slightly jealous.

"I've seen her destroy a bar because one guy tried to pinch her in an inappropriate spot. I don't want to see what she'd do to the shuttle if one of you all pissed her off." Glynda said dryly, causing Yang to bust out laughing.

"Again Ruby? That's what the fifth bar this month?" Yang asked snickering and causing Ruby to cross her arms and huff slightly.

"Shut up sis! Like you have any room to talk when you've destroy ten bars in a week before!" Ruby argued causing Yang to growl slightly.

"That's because those bastards either tried slipping something in your drink or were hitting on you. My baby sister is too young to date and since they didn't get the hint…" Yang trailed off as she pounded her right fist into her left palm. CLANG! Glynda face palmed when she had to stop Yang from hitting the other wall of the ship.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yang whined rubbing her head where Ruby had whacked her with the blunt side of Crescent Rose.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Ruby shouted at her sister, looking steaming mad while Glynda sighed heavily as she stepped back to stand beside Ruby and whacked her upside the head with her riding crop.

"Crap! Sorry Miss Yang!" Glynda said stopping the girl's new flight path, having forgotten that the girl would go flying in whichever direction she whipped her riding crop in while the girl was being held up by her Semblance. Ruby busted out laughing at Glynda's screw-up while Yang was laughing too.

"That was fun teach! Do that again!" Yang called laughing in mid-air while Glynda sighed and let the girl fall to the shuttle floor as the ship took off towards Beacon.

"This place is full of maniacs." A girl with white hair and wearing a white dress said staring at the laughing sisters in disbelief while Glynda smacked Ruby for something she said, before scolding the girl for the curses she said at the smack.

"We heard that!" The two blonds and one black haired females called back as they all looked at the white wearing girl.

"I'll have you know Miss Wiess that often the best Huntress's and Hunters are a bit…out there…in certain categories and can be listed as rather…eccentric." Glynda said trying to be diplomatic about it.

"The best are total nutcases then." Ruby teased nudging Glynda's shoulder with her own slightly. Yang busted out laughing at the call of 'Burn!' from one pink haired girl at what Glynda's response was.

"Then you'll likely be the best Huntress the world has ever seen Miss Ruby. You're the craziest person I've ever met after all."


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Landing strategies…yes! Catapult time!" Ruby cheered before the new student initialization began as she ran to stand on the catapult beside her sister, starting to cackle as she got into a ready position.

"You two are adrenaline junkies." Glynda said sighing as the two sisters grinned widely in anticipation.

"Thanks!" The two called down to her as they and the rest of their classmates were launched into the air.

"Wahoo! That was fun!" Ruby said laughing her head off when she swung through the treetops after hooking a branch with her scythe before she landed on the forest floor like a cat. Glynda chuckled when she saw that Ruby noticed her sister flying over her head and wave down at her.

"Watch out for that tree sis!" Ruby shouted at her sister who turned around in time to break the tree…causing Ruby to bust out laughing.

"Those two girls are insane." Ozpin said shaking his head slightly as he watched on his data pad as the two sisters laughed together even though they were anywhere near each other.

"All of our best students are." Glynda said shrugging her shoulders as she watched her favorite student, not that she'd ever admit it, run into the white loving girl from the shuttle who was acting like a perfect stuck up know it all.

"Oh dear…I give it ten minutes before Ruby slaps her at the least." Glynda commented as she showed the pair to Ozpin who winced at the ice queen's personality. Sure enough…ten minutes later there was a crashing sound and both instructors winced as Weiss was sent flying through several trees by a punch to the gut from Ruby.

"IF YOU WANNA CLAIM YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME JUST CAUSE YOU'RE OLDER THEN YOU'D BETTER DAMN WELL BE ABLE TO **PROVE IT** ICE BITCH! AT LEAST WHEN I'M ACTING COCKY OR ARROGANT I CAN _BACK UP_ WHAT I SAY! YOU'RE JUST A KNOW IT ALL LITTLE PERFECT PRINCESS THAT NEEDS TO GO BACK HOME AND PLAY WITH HER DRESSES AND  DOLLS!" They could hear Ruby screaming at Weiss clear from where they were standing without the use of the data pads and cameras in the forest.

"RUBY I DON'T CARE HOW ARROGANT SHE IS! NO KILLING YOUR PARTNER!" Yang could be heard screaming to her sister.

"I HAVEN'T KILLED HER YET SIS!" Ruby shouted back.

"EMPHASIS ON THE YET PART! IF YOU DO KILL THE ICE BITCH THEN MAKE SURE YOU HIDE THE BODY AND DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Yang shouted to her sister who let out a loud cackle and an affirmative.

"I'm vaguely worried for Miss Weiss's life." Glynda spoke after a moment of dead silence in the forest.

"Vaguely?" Ozpin asked raising an eyebrow at his friend who smirked slightly.

"She insulted my apprentice and couldn't back up what she was saying." Glynda said causing Ozpin to roll his eyes but smile fondly at his friends words. He should have known. Having an apprentice was similar to adopting a child…and Glynda was a very protective and loving woman underneath her stern exterior. So of course she'd be protective and proud of her new 'daughter'. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't soon officially try to adopt the girl and her sister despite the fact that they still had living relatives and parents.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss was shouting at Ruby when she looked at her data pad to check in on the girl again a few minutes later. Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, sighing and trying to calm herself before she opened them again. Nope…she wasn't imagining it. The unlikely pair were holding onto a Nevermore that was flying in the air…thousands of miles up…how did Ruby get into these messes?

"Oh stop your damn whining and worrying. If you don't like the ride then just jump off!" Ruby shouted at Weiss who looked at her as if she were nuts.

"Are you absolutely insa-"

"BANZAI!" Ruby shouted, interrupting Weiss as she jumped down from the Nevermore. Weiss looked like she had a heart attack while Glynda clutched her chest wide eyed, her heart nearly stopping as she saw Ruby falling.

"You insufferably insane litt-" Glynda quickly switched the camera to view Ruby who, to her absolute relief, had smacked into Jaune and they both landed safely in a tree…Jaune upside down and Ruby sitting against the bark.

"That girl is going to give me a heart attack." Glynda said sighing slightly in relief while Ozpin chuckled beside her, he had never seen Glynda act like that before.

"That's it…now…they've pissed me off." Ruby said getting Jaune down from the tree as she turned and glared at the Nevermore and DeathStalker.

"Weiss grab our piece and start leading everyone to the cliffs! These two are _mine_!" Ruby ordered as she glanced back at the group of cadets behind her, causing her sister to freeze when she saw that Ruby's usually silver eyes were now a golden color.

"Do as she says." Yang said backing away from her sister horrified and terrified.

"Huh?" Weiss asked blinking at Yang as everyone looked at the yellow loving super strong girl.

"Do as Ruby said! Now! We have to get out of here! She's gone into berserk mode and there's no guarantee for anyone's safety when she's like that!" Yang said sternly, panicked, and causing the other cadets to gulp as the teams grabbed their pieces and began to high tail it away from the scythe wielder. Juane grabbed a golden Rook piece while Weiss grabbed the first piece she saw, a black miniature queen piece.

"Don't get hurt little sis…and please…don't completely lose yourself this time. I hate having to knock you back to your senses." Yang said before hightailing it out of their along with the others. If Yang looked back she would have seen Ruby look back with glowing gold eyes and nod before the scythe wielder gave a bloodthirsty grin that genuinely scared Ozpin and Glynda.

"Now then…Shall we…PLAY?!" Ruby demanded her eyes going wide and insane as she ran forward with a battle cry that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

With that Ruby went on a fighting and slaying frenzy as the various teams peeked at her from behind the hill, all of them watching shocked as the girl took out the Nevermore and DeathStalker in a matter of minutes.

"Who's next!?" Ruby asked grinning insanely as she looked at the various Grimm that were starting to surround her. They could only watch as Ruby hacked, and cut, and shot down all the Grimms in her way. Hearing a rustling from a nearby bush Ruby leapt at it, ready to cleave whatever was behind it in half. Her scythe tip stopped a split hair away from a baby Ursa's head.

"Y…You're just a baby." Ruby said her eyes snapping back to silver as she looked at the whimpering Ursa cub in front of her. Glancing down at her scythe she recoiled at the amount of Grimm blood on it and likely on her. She couldn't see her reflection but she could feel the hot sticky and wet blood on her face and neck and flinched again as she put away Crescent Rose.

"I'm sorry little one. Did I accidentally kill your mama?" Ruby asked kneeling down to be on eye level with the cub that shook it's head but walked forward and nuzzled Ruby's cheek, causing her to giggle.

"I have to go now little one." Ruby said petting the Ursa cub before standing up, she turned to leave when the cub whined and held it's arms up to her.

"You want to come with me?" Ruby asked causing the cub to yip happily and nod, making her smile as she picked it up and cradled it close.

"You're adorable. I wonder if keeping baby Grimm's is allowed at school." Ruby said smiling slightly as she cuddled the cub that was happy with the attention as it's mother and a slightly older cub cautiously trotted out of the woods.

"Are they your family little one?" Ruby asked looking at the cub in her arms, which yipped in what Ruby thought was a yes…wait… it did say yes!

"I can speak to you?" Ruby asked staring at the cub wide eyed and causing it to nod happily as it snuggled into her hold.

"I don't…do you two wish to come with me as well?" Ruby asked while Glynda was gaping like a fish alongside Ozpin. It was uncommon for a huntress or hunter to get a familiar, rare for it to be a Grimm familiar, and unheard of for a freshman at Beacon to get a familiar at all!

"Okay then let's go. We need to get back to my teammates and friends. My older sister is going to love you little one, you're so cute and she's a sap for cute things." Ruby said smiling at the cub in her arms as she began walking towards the cliff…the mama and other cub following behind her as she stopped and stared at the cadets staring at her wide eyed just past the hill.

The other cub yipped happily and ran over to Yang, knocking her down and licking her happily on the cheek.

"She likes you sis!" Ruby snickered. Glynda sighed slightly what was it with this girl and her family and weird things happening to them and those close to them?

Glynda would curse herself later when she realized that she jinxed herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You both found your familiars…and they're both Ursa cubs…did the mother Ursa just come along to keep an eye on her cubs?" Glynda asked staring at the cubs happily snuggling in Yang and Ruby's arms and then at the mother Ursa who sniffed for a minute before barking happily. In one leap it had pinned Glynda and was licking her, knocking her glasses off while Ruby hit the ground laughing at the look on the blond woman's face.

"I think the Mother Ursa wanted her familiar too!" Ruby teased as Glynda pushed the Ursa off of her and gave it a stern look as she wiped the slobber off with a napkin Ozpin gave her. She didn't seem to notice the dropped jaws and heart shaped eyes of some of the boys. Her outfit was torn a bit from the tackle, leaving her midriff bare, her glasses had been knocked off, and her bun had came loose which let her hair cascade down her back in soft looking golden curls…all in all she looked like one damn good looking woman. She pulled off the sexy teacher look rather well, especially when she picked up her glasses and slipped them back on.

"That is enough of that behavior. If you wish to stay near me behave a little more seemly." Glynda scolded the Ursa who let out a sad whine that caused Glynda's face to soften as she stepped up and pet the Ursa's head.

"Overgrown teddy bear." Glynda muttered softly as she scratched the Ursa behind it's ear, causing it to let out a pleased purring sound. The Ursa got up after a minute of enjoying the scratching and walked over. She picked Yang and Ruby up by the scruffs of their cloths, causing them both to yelp as they held onto their cub familiars, and carried them both back over to Glynda. The mother Ursa dropped them and then laid down beside her human partner, nudging the two cubs and their human partners into her side protectively.

"Looks like the mother Ursa adopted you two." Glynda said with a small smirk as she petted her new familiar's head softly. With a small yelp, which she would later vehemently deny letting out, Glynda was picked up by her cape and dropped next to the other two girls who were snickering at her.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who got adopted." Yang teased while Ruby laughed and the Mother Ursa let out a rumble that sounded like a laugh.

"What are you three going to name your new familiars?" Ozpin asked, smiling slightly at how the appearance of one slip of a girl was breaking down the walls Glynda hid behind for so long. The girls sister only helping her break those walls down.

"Hmm…What sounds like a good name to you little one? Reaper? Akuma? Hana? Korku?" Ruby asked her little cub who pouted at the first three names before lighting up and yipping happily at the last one.

"You like Korku?" Ruby asked causing the cub to yip happily and lick her cheek.

"Okay then, Korku it is." Ruby said laughing as she pet her cub.

"Hmm…what do you think squirt? Shadow? Mortis? Mortum?" Yang rattled off to her own cub which was perched on her head now, nestled happily into her hair. The cub barked happily at the last name causing her to grin as she reached up to pet it.

"Mortum it is." Yang said while Ozpin raised his eyebrows in disbelief and then turned to Glynda who was looking at the younger two in amusement before looking up at her Grimm Partner.

"What do you think of Nyx? No? Hmm…Artemis? Selene? Isis? You like Isis?" Glynda asked her partner earning a few whines at the first few before a happy bark at the last one. She earned a lick on the cheek in answer…which caused her to chuckle slightly since it wasn't as slobbery or sloppy as the first lick.

"Isis it is then." Glynda said smirking at her partner as she scratched behind the large Ursa's ear.

"So…in order from youngest to oldest we have another word for Fear, another word for Death, and the goddess of mothers and wife of the god of death from an ancient long extinct culture for their names?" Ozpin asked causing the three women to smile and nod.

"I was right…this is going to be an interesting year. Shall we get back to Beacon so that I can place you all in your official teams?" Ozpin asked causing the cadets to nod while Glynda nodded as well and straightened up, petting her partners head fondly as she stood. As she passed them to lead the students back to Beacon, Glynda barely noticed as she patted the two sisters on their heads fondly as well.

"Oi! I'm not a dog!" Ruby exclaimed although Glynda could hear the amusement in her voice and just smirked as she stopped in her tracks for a second before turning and looking at Ruby.

"Don't make me get a magazine. I will roll it up and smack you with it." Glynda said before turning around and continuing her walk while Ruby jaw dropped and Yang busted out laughing.

"Hah! Burn!" The pink haired girl, Dora, Ruby remembered idly said laughing as she walked past the two.

"Got that wrong! I can't be set on fire so therefore I don't get burned." Ruby called after her smugly, causing the whole group to stop and stare at her.

"Are you serious?" Juane asked looking at the pretty scarlet haired girl in disbelief and causing her to nod.

"Yep, my whole body and all of my things are fire proof. Good thing too since my sister is such a pyro. Never know when she'll my bed or something on fire…with me on it." Ruby said jabbing a thumb at Yang who squawked at what her sister called her.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to light your bed on fire! It was a freaking accident and that happened years ago!" Yang said pouting at her sister as the two started another sibling argument that left everyone else gapping at them while Glynda sighed and rubbed her temples before glancing up at her large familiar. Yang and Ruby squawked and yelped respectfully when Glynda decided to teach her familiar a new and probably going to be a frequently used trick.

"Isis fetch the cubs will you?"

An hour later the two sisters were still sulking while being carried around like cubs by the giant mama Ursa.


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You picked up a very special piece. You've picked up the black princess piece." Ozpin said smiling at the four girls who stood in front of him on the stage. The name of the piece they picked up caused mutters and whispers from the older years while the newcomers were confused.

"Um excuse me sir. But…I've never heard of a princess piece in chess." Weiss said blinking confused while Ruby chuckled.

"Well the princess piece isn't an official chess piece. More symbolic than anything else really. It's basically a smaller version of the queen piece and can move a bit more freely than the queen piece, hence why it's called the princess piece. Princess and occasionally 'Prince' pieces are used in official style chess tournaments as the Board Master pieces, which means if you take them out of the game you instantly win because an army will fall apart without a commander to lead it." Ruby explained to everyone, causing many to blink…how the heck did she know that?

"And little sis once again proves that she earned her Chess Champion title and Chess Prodigy status." Yang said snickering at the gobsmacked look on everyone elses faces, namely Weiss's.

"Shut up Yang. I'm not a prodigy at anything and you know it." Ruby said sparking another sibling argument between the two that caused Glynda to sigh.

"Isis fetch the human cubs!" Glynda ordered causing the formally hiding mama Ursa to appear with a growl of acknowledgement and hoist Ruby and Yang up into the air by the scruffs of their cloths again.

"You like doing this to us wayyyy too much." Ruby said pouting at Glynda and earning awwwws from every girl in the stands. Who could blame them? Ruby was younger than all of them and had a certain innocence about her that pulled someone in and her kindness, craziness, and absolutely adorable features kept them ensnared in a web she didn't even know she weaved.

"Sis stop with the pout! I swear I'm going to need to borrow Crescent Rose to keep all of the boys and most of the girls off of you because of how cute you look when you do that!" Yang said causing Ruby to blink at her confused.

"Why would they be on me sis?" Ruby asked honestly confused causing Blake and Weiss to raise their eyebrows while Glynda felt like slamming her head into a wall. Please someone tell her that her apprentice wasn't one of those naïve oblivious types that had no clue about anything remotely romantic!

"Because you're as oblivious as they come and as naïve as a three year old lil' sis. You wouldn't know the difference between someone being nice and someone flirting with you if they outright said they were doing so. You only notice things like that if someone's making you uncomfortable or trying to touch you in a place you don't like." Yang said with a snort and causing Glynda to face-palm at this. Her damn luck…that's what it was.

"Is that why you keep glaring at and punching all those nice people that keep talking to me and turning red in the face or give me something?" Ruby asked causing most of the students to groan and a few to smirk. Yep she was oblivious and naïve. This will either be hell or hilarious…probably both.

"…You…are way too oblivious for your own good sis…I can't tell whether it's a good thing or bad…" Yang said sighing as she and Glynda glared at anyone looking at Ruby longingly or with hearts in their eyes.

"Why?" Ruby asked confused and showing it with a tilt of her head that made many squeal or hoot at how utterly cute it made her look.

"Because it means you aren't ensnaring almost everyone who sees you on purpose, and you aren't even aware that you're doing it!" Yang said causing Ozpin to sigh slightly as he cleared his throat before another sibling banter could start up.

"As I was saying, the princess piece is special because it usually never allows anyone to pick it up. There is a charm on it that only someone who truly deserves the piece and title that comes with it, or someone partnered to a deserving person can claim the piece. Miss Weiss you were the one to pick up the piece right?" Ozpin asked causing the white haired girl to nod, looking slightly smug and self assured.

"Now we shall see if the piece thinks that you are worthy and deserving of it, or if your partner is." Ozpin said pulling the piece out of his pocket and holding it up as magic, glowing black magic that looked hypnotizing as it swirled with white magic, surrounded the piece. Everyone stared as the piece floated on it's own for a minute before it shot forward and landed on Ruby's head, turning into a small black and red tiara and settling onto her head neatly.

"Okay then…somehow floating and magical chess pieces don't surprise me…it turning into some kind of crown tiara whatever the hell it's called thing and sticking itself to my head…that surprises me." Ruby said blinking slightly while Weiss fumed silently and glared at Ruby…whose words caused Glynda to snort, although it was impossible to hear it over Yang's loud bark of laughter.

"That's coming from someone who can make their Faunus side appear and disappear at will!" Yang said laughing and causing Glynda to raise an eyebrow.

"You have a Faunus side Miss Ruby?" Glynda asked raising her voice slightly to be heard over Yang's snickers.

"Yeah. Me and Yang are both one fourth Faunus from our dad's side of the family. She has all the brute strength as a bear, which dad says is what animal she takes after, while I'm a more cat like animal…dad says I'm either a cheetah, a tiger, or a jaguar…or a hybrid of all three. Unlike sis who doesn't have any notable Faunus features aside from her sharper than normal teeth, I have ears and tails and claws too but since I'm only one fourth Faunus and three fourths human I can hide my Faunus features easily and bring them out whenever I want." Ruby said blinking down at Glynda who blinked at this.

"Do you mind showing us your Faunus features?" Glynda asked causing Ruby to shake her head.

"Nope! Give me a second!" Ruby said closing her eyes to focus as everyone remained quiet and watched with bated breaths. In a few seconds her finger nails grew longer and sharper, turning into claws, a striped tail appeared from under her skirt swishing slightly, and two small stripped ears appeared on top of her head…making her look like a kitten. Glynda should have expected the loud response that came next from most every girl in the academy, as Yang obviously did by the scowl on her face as she covered her ears with her hands.

"KAWAIIIIIII!"


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"What the hell?!" Ruby yelped as she covered her sensitive ears with her clawed hands.

"Watch the noise level! She has heightened senses, especially hearing! Loud noises hurt her ears!" Yang said glaring at everyone while Glynda and Ozpin massaged their ringing ears. In an instant the students went dead quiet as they covered each-others mouths to keep from hurting the cute girls ears any more.

"If that is enough of the distractions then perhaps I can tell you what the princess piece entails exactly?" Ozpin asked as the ringing in his ears finally cleared up. Ruby tilted her head at him and blinked curiously, causing a few of the girls to let out coos and awws.

"The princess piece, as you can clearly see, turns into a tiara that fits the deserving person perfectly and is unable to be removed or taken by anyone but the person it's meant for. Seeing as how it's a crimson and black color, which means that it's a bloody shadow tiara. These colors and that title are very important…because that's what all the first years will wear and be known as when working together." Ozpin said causing Weiss to raise an eyebrow.

"But then what was the point in separating us into teams?" Weiss asked confused slightly over the point of this.

"Not always is anyone able to claim the prince or princess pieces. The teams are a backup option in case no one can claim the pieces and a bonus for if someone is able to take one of the two pieces." Ozpin said before noticing all of the confused faces while Ruby seemed to get what he was saying.

"Perhaps Ms. Goodwitch can explain it better." Ozpin said sighing as he handed the floor over to his colleague who sighed but stepped forward calmly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Think of it in a military standpoint. The team leaders are the Captains, with their teams being their squads. Of course each Team leader can name a 'Lieutenant' or back-up leader in case the 'Captain' were sick or too injured to give them orders. Are you all following me so far?" Glynda asked looking up and causing everyone to nod as she did something on her data pad that changed the image on the overhead screen. It showed images of all the first year teams in a building block kind of set up. All of the newcomers except Ruby were at the bottom of the blocks, the team captains aside from Ruby slightly higher up than their peers. While the older students who've been at Beacon for a semester or so were higher up on the block until there was one shady spot left at the top with no picture in it yet.

"It's set up a bit like this. The new students are the newcomers, the untrained soldiers, and at the bottom of the food chain for first years aside from the 'Captains' which are slightly higher ranked than their peers." Glynda said as all the newcomers pictures were highlighted for a second.

"The slightly older, more experienced and trained students, are higher up on the block. The higher their skills, stats, and training…the higher up they are but they are still separated into their own 'squads' that each have a 'Captain' as well. Still following me?" Glynda asked earning nods from everyone as the older students pictures were highlighted before it disappeared and then the shady picture was highlighted.

"At the very top of the 'food chain' or 'Chain of Command' as it's been called before, there's the prince or princess of that year." Glynda said as Ruby's picture appeared in the shady slot, complete with the tiara on her head.

"Many have likened this position to the 'general' or 'overall commander' of an army. She has the final say in any and all matters and her orders and words can be considered as good as laws to everyone else of that year. Thankfully the artifacts never pick a prince or princess that would use that for their own personal gain." Glynda said causing everyone to breath a sigh of relief while Weiss's scowl got deeper.

"Since she can't micromanage all of the teams, that's another thing the 'Captains' do. Even all they all have to get the final say or go ahead from her, they can still make minor choices on their own. Something as simple and small as…a team going off of campus grounds to get lunch or dinner one day. Something like that…all you need to do is tell her you're general destination and when you expect to be back and that's it. She makes sure you're back in time for any classes or training scheduled, and can even go with you to make sure you don't cause a disturbance or get into trouble, but overall you don't need her permission for things like that. Everyone still with me?" Glynda asked looking around and seeing the nodding heads.

"Now every time there is a prince or princess the squad setups and all…are a bit different. The teams won't be changed or anything but the training and standing may be changed a bit as some teams can be the 'jack of all trades but master of none' type while most teams will be trained to be a specialist group. Take…Team JNPR for example. Each team member has their own strengths. Mister Juane is the 'Captain' and strategist. Miss Pyrrah is the long range specialists…and what we like to call the 'Captains Guard' as she often watches her 'Captains' back in combat situations. Miss Dora is the heavy hitter and the bit of a wild card of the group. Finally we have Mister Lie who is the close range combatant and stealth expert of the group. Due to their various talents they may be considered either as a 'Guard Squad' for the 'General' or as a 'Jack of Trades' Squad." Glynda said looking around for a good example and picking out a random team.

"A 'Guard Squad' is, as the name implies, a squad that specializes in being Guards, body guards that is. They are usually assigned to the 'Princess' as her Guards because there have been cases in the past where someone has attempted to attack and kill the prince or princess of the year, trust me that much I know all too well." Glynda said her eyes darkening as she gingerly touched the left side of her chest, just under her cleavage.

"Anyone wants to attack Ruby they go through _me_! **No one** hurts my little sister!" Yang said slamming a fist into a palm as fire lit up around her for a minute when her temper flared at the thought of someone attacking her baby sister.

"You speak like you have experience with assassination attempts." One of the older girls called down looking at Glynda who winced slightly but sighed.

"That's because I do. I was the 'princess' of my year, the Purple Knights we were called, about a month into the semester…an older student, three years ahead of me, was upset and jealous because I was chosen as the princess for my year, but she wasn't chosen for her year. No one had been. I had been the first 'general' in ten years and she was pissed off about it. She snuck into my dorm one night and woke me up by stabbing me in the lower left hand side of my rib cage…it was only because my teammates woke up when I screamed and one of them got me to the hospital immediately that I lived." Glynda said her voice and eyes far away as she remembered her past, touching the scar under her shirt that still stung on occasion. Everyone was silent for a minute before Glynda shook herself out of memory lane and looked down at her data pad again.

"Due to past incidents like mine…there are always three 'Guard Squads'. One newbie squad made from the freshly made teams, and two more experienced squads made from the older teams. You can start volunteering for Guard Squad training in a week when Miss Ruby decides who has potential for it, and who has potential for specialists squads like a 'Front Line Fighters' Squad or a 'Long Range Support' Squad, or even a 'Combat Medic' Squad. You will find that your uniforms and battle outfits will adjust slightly by tomorrow to reflect that you are now a part of the Crimson and black colored year. Any last Questions?" Glynda asked causing an older girl by the name of Coco to raise her hand.

"Yes Miss Coco?" Glynda asked giving the girl the go ahead.

"You mentioned that your year had a title, the Purple Knights I believe. If every year gets a title then what's ours and how will our outfits change?" Coco asked crossing her arms under her chest calmly, not showing any emotion either way about how she felt about this.

"Thank you for reminding me Miss Coco. Your outfits, that's the more extensive question at the moment so I will answer that first…especially since I'm sure quite a few fashion conscious people are particularly awaiting that answer." Glynda said with a chuckle while said people nodded sheepishly or proudly, especially Coco.

"Well your aura automatically senses that you are aligned with Miss Ruby, and therefore will change your battle outfits to reflect that, as well as your uniform which will be automatically be changed to show your allegiance anyways. Your colors for the year are the colors of the crown. Bloody crimson red and shadowy black. The changes will be small but noticeable. Perhaps those of you with capes or scarves will notice that they have changed colors or have a small crest on them. Those of you with battle skirts like Ruby's or Miss Weiss's may notice that the trim has changed colors. Those with armor or jackets may notice that either the whole thing has changed or you have gained a new main and background color while retaining the same trim, or the main and trim colors are changed while the background are the same. It differs for everyone because everyone is different as are their battle cloths." Glydna said causing a few people to sigh in relief while others (Weiss) sighed in frustration.

"Alright I can live with that. Now what's our title?" Coco said causing a few that knew her to look at her in disbelief.

"The title… that's usually a hard one to come up with. It has to incorporate the princess's symbol and the colors of the tiara into it. When I was chosen it was easier because my symbol was a tiara before I was chosen…but I'm not quite sure what Ruby's is." Glynda admitted causing Ruby's ears to twitch slightly.

"That's easy. My symbol is petals. Rose petals to be precise." Ruby said causing Glynda to nod at her.

"Rose Petals, and the colors blood red and shadowy black…well any suggestions?" Glynda asked turning to the students who all thought about it.

"Bloodstained Petal Shadows?" Cardinal offered causing most to shake their heads in the negative.

"Bloody petals?" Weiss offered only for her choice to be shot down too.

"How about the Bloody Black Rose?" Juane asked causing everyone to pause…they actually kinda liked that name.

"I like that name! It sounds badass! Way to go Juane!" Ruby cheered, causing a few others to nod in agreement while Juane blushed slightly.

"If the majority agrees?" Glynda asked causing most of the first years to nod and raise their hands in agreement. Very few didn't…mainly Weiss and Cardinal and his gang.

"Then from today forward that's what your 'Army' name is. The Bloody Black Rose. Someone will need to draw a crest for your 'Army' that matches the name." Glynda said causing everyone to pause before Juane shyly spoke up.

"Um…I could do it." He offered causing everyone to look at him.

"I have seven sisters, and they get into these art kicks every once and a while and made sure that they dragged me along for their painting and drawing lessons…I can draw a crest easily if the princess doesn't mind." Juane said by way of explanation while many guys winced at the amount of sisters he had.

"Dude…you are officially awesome right now! Go for it! I can't even draw a stick figure right!" Ruby said grinning and giving Juane a thumbs up while he blushed under the praise while Yang laughed and teased her sister about her drawing ability.

"You have a week to get the crest drawn and approved by Ruby Mr. Juane. I suggest you get to it. If that is all…dismissed for the day!" Glynda said causing many to stand and begin leaving while Ruby and Yang were left dangling from Isis's mouth.

"Can you let us down now?" Yang called to Glynda who glanced at them surprised. Quite a few students laughed at what the stern woman said next. Especially since it caused the large Ursa to drop the two teens and cuddle them close.

"I forgot you two were still up there. Isis nap time."


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Princess! I'm done with the crest!" Juane announced running into the cafeteria two days later where Ruby was being cuddled and petted by Blake and Nora.

"I wanna see!" Ruby said bouncing in her chair in excitement as the rest of the first years began to crowd around to see the picture, much to the older years amusement and slight confusion if they didn't know what was going on.

"I love it! It's completely badass!" Ruby said grinning when she saw the picture. It was a detailed drawing of a black rose with a few petals falling in an invisible wind, each of the petals having a red blood like stain on them. The flower itself seemed to have bloodstains on it, especially on the thorns on the stem of the flower, and it was made to look like the flower was bleeding thanks to the red stains falling into what looked like a puddle of blood under the rose.

"Who else thinks it's badass and awesome?" Ruby asked earning calls of affirmative from everyone who was looking at it, even Cardin and his couldn't help but admit it looked awesome.

"I'm gonna let Miss Goodwitch know that the crest's done and show it to her!" Ruby said standing up and causing her 'army' to move to make a path for her. She stopped by Juane quickly and gave him a friendly hug.

"You are AWESOME! Anytime I need anything drawn or painted I'm coming to you!" Ruby said releasing the boy before moving to run out of the cafeteria. She almost made it to the door when it suddenly opened and three students in strange uniforms stepped in only for the two girls to be run into by Ruby.

"Ruby!" Blake, a rabbit Faunus named Velvet, and Yang said standing alarmed as Ruby let out a small yelp as she fell to the floor.

"Watch it y-"The boy of the group began to yell at Ruby before stopping when he saw the cute little girl with cat like features on the ground looking up at the three.

"Shut up jerk." The green haired girl of the group said glaring at the boy while the black haired girl steadied herself.

"Are you ok… ay…" Lime haired girl began to ask looking at Ruby who was blinking up at them with her head tilted to the side slightly.

"KAWAII!" The lime haired girl squealed as she nearly tackled Ruby in a hug, suffocating the poor crimson haired girl in her bust.

"Can we keep her Cinder? Please? She's absolutely adorable and we could do with a fourth member! I promise to take care of her and feed her and make sure no one hurts the little cutie." The lime haired girl nearly begged the girl in the red dress.

"You… are… Adorable!" The glowing eyed girl said sounding menacing at first before she squealed as she glommed the red clad girl as well, causing many boys to blush or turn green with envy at the sight of the cute partial Faunus girl being squished in between two hot older girls.

"You are just too cute for your own good! I am definitely asking if we can have you placed on our team! We're older and more experienced than your teammates are so we can protect you better and keep you from getting hurt so much little cutie." Glow Stick, as Ruby mentally dubbed her, said rubbing her cheek against the top of Ruby's head.

"Let her go." Blake said standing behind the two older girls with an amber eyed glare on her face as she had a hand on Gambol Shroud's hilt.  
"Huh?" Lime hair asked blinking as she looked up at the protective black haired girl. No one except maybe Yang and Velvet knew why but for some reason all the Faunus's in the school, not that there were that many, seemed to adore and be absolutely smitten with the small partial Faunus… and Blake was a _very_ possessive and protective person.

"She can't breath so let her go before I get… violent." Blake said beginning to draw her Gambol Shroud, Ruby seemed to be the only one to notice Velvet at the doorway before the rabbit ran off.

"Easy there partner… but Blake does have a point. You two are kind of suffocating my lil sis. Mind letting go before I have to separate the three of you?" Yang asked as she stepped forward to ease up the mounting tension slightly, but since Ember Cilica was also on her hands and prepped for battle… yeah it didn't work too much.

"Hi sis…KeKe. I think I made some new friends…but they're making it hard for me to breath… is that bad?" Ruby asked looking up at the two and using the nickname only she was allowed to use for Blake.

"Very bad little sister but don't worry. Big sister is going to get them off of you so that you can breathe and get back to your lunch. You never finished eating." Yang said smiling softly, almost motherly, at her childish sister who smiled up at her cutely.

"Go get her plate so she can eat. I don't want the little cutie to starve and I don't want to let go of her. She's too cute!" Glow eyes told the Moody boy who gaped at her for a second before a glare sent him running to find the plate in question. Pyrrha had already grabbed it though and was bringing it over to Ruby with one hand on her weapon just in case, quite a few other first years had their weapons drawn or ready to be drawn as well as they looked at the two older girls holding onto their princess.

"What is going on in here!?" Glynda demanded as she stormed into the room with her riding crop in her hand and Velvet on her heels. Instantly almost everyone in the first year and quite a few of the older years began talking at once until Glynda smacked her crop onto a nearby table top to induce silence.

"You two release Ruby so she can breath. You lot put away your weapons now. Ruby, explain what happened." Glynda said ordering the two girls who pouted but released the girl and the students with their weapon out sternly before she spoke kindly to Ruby.

"Juane got done with the crest and I thought it looked awesome and badass so I was coming to let you know it was done but I ran into these two on my way out the door and fell on the ground. Moody guy started being mean but stopped when Lime Hair told him to shut up, the Lime hair asked if I was okay before she squealed and started hugging me really tightly and started asking Glowy Eyes if they could keep me and other stuff like that. Glowy Eyes started off sounding mean but then she squealed too and said I was cute and stuff like that and talked about trying to keep me like Lime Hair was but I couldn't breath too good when she started hugging me too so KeKe told them to let me go so I can breath and began to pull out Gambol Shroud when they didn't let me go. Then Yang walked up and told me to let me go before she separated them from me so I could go show you the crest before coming back and finishing lunch since I haven't finished eating yet. VeVe went to go get you about that time and Glow Eyes told Moody boy to get my plate so that I can still eat without them letting go of me but Py got there first and then everyone had their weapons out and then you came in." Ruby said quickly and causing Glynda to sigh slightly and pinch the bridge of her nose. Upon fully entering the room Velvet immediately appeared beside Ruby who didn't even blink at the girl's quick action as the rabbit girl flanked her left side, Yang on Ruby's right, and looked at her in open adoration.

"I swear you are too cute for your own good child. You could have criminals wrapped around your finger in an instant!" Glynda said sighing before she walked forward and helped Ruby up, quickly but discreetly looking the girl over for any injuries.

"But why would they be wrapped around my finger? How would they even get there? Wait is that a bad thing or a good one?" Ruby asked honestly confused and oblivious and causing the older years that hadn't met her yet to gape at how naïve she was.

"…I don't know if I should be thanking Miss Yang for keeping you in the dark about anything romance and relationship wise… or killing her for it. I don't get paid enough to deal with this on a daily basis." Glynda said sighing and causing Yang to blush and scratch the back of her neck sheepishly.

"No one's allowed to be around my baby sister like that." CLANG! Yang was immediately sent flying across the cafeteria thanks to a whack from Crescent Rose in it's sheathed form.

"I'm not a baby!" Ruby yelled after her sister who just laughed and pulled herself out of the wall easily much to many students surprise.

"That's enough children! I'd prefer to keep the cafeteria in one piece!" Glynda said stopping Yang in place before the girl could pounce on her sister.

"Yes ma'am." The two sisters said pouting slightly before Yang yelped when Glynda let the girl hit the floor. Ruby just pointed and laughed at her sister's misfortune.

"You all need to finish eating, and since I can't seem to leave some of you" Insert pointed look to the two grinning sisters here" alone for more than two minutes it seems I have to take my lunch break now as well to keep an eye on things." Glynda said causing Ruby to pout before jumping up onto the teachers back as if she were a baby koala. Many were surprised when the stern teacher stumbled slightly at the new, albeit light, weight on her back before looking over her shoulder at the girl and sighing.

"You're not getting off of me are you?" Glynda asked earning a perky 'nope' from the tiara wearing girl that caused the woman to sigh.

"Fine. Make yourself comfortable and show me the picture." Glenda said causing many to stare wide eyed and dropped jawed since they expected the stern woman to demand that the girl get off of her immediately, not just accept her answer as if there was no changing it!

"Here you go." Ruby said smiling and nuzzling her head into the crook of Glynda's neck like a puppy would do so to her owners leg. Glynda took the proffered paper as she sat down where Ruby had been sitting, not even batting an eye as Pyrrha fed the crimson haired girl on her back since her arms were locked around Glynda's neck and shoulders right now. Thankfully Ruby was both a neat and quiet eater as well as quite light, too light in fact Glynda noted. She could feel the weight of the girl's scythe in it's small form easily, it was a bit heavy, heavier than she thought it would be, but not so heavy that she couldn't carry the girl around for a while before beginning to get tired of the weight. She didn't feel Ruby's weight at all though, she frowned briefly as she wondered if her young apprentice was that underweight, she knew the girl was skinny but she didn't seem _that_ skinny! The girl barely weighed maybe fifty pounds if Glynda had to guess… and looking at the plate Pyrrha was feeding her from, the girl ate like a bird.

"You should really try to eat more little sis." Yang said frowning at the plate as well, there was hardly anything on it.

"Yang you know how small my stomach is and how I can only eat certain foods." Ruby said frowning slightly at her big sister who sighed and ran a hand through her hair as everyone else paused at this. They weren't aware of that.

"Yeah but you should still try to eat a little more to make your stomach grow some sis. Here I'll go get you some more food since I know what you can and can't have…just…make sure you eat until you feel full but not to the point of it coming back up okay? I know what your semblances do to you." Yang said taking the now empty plate from Pyrrha and going back to the food line as everyone else stared at Ruby worried, even Nora looked worried and that girl never stopped smiling!

"So what do you think of the picture? Awesome right?" Ruby asked looking at Glynda who was staring at her worriedly before looking at the well done picture and smirking slightly as she figured a way to break the awkward tension amongst those nearby. Her response caused Ruby to laugh while others gaped at her.  
"You were right. It's beautifully made and does look quite badass."


	10. Chapter 10

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You are just too cute for your own good child. Now then are you ready to begin our first session?" Glynda asked the afternoon after the BBR (a much shorter and quicker way for everyone to refer to the Bloody Black Roses) had gotten their uniforms changed to have the crest on their right breast pockets.

"Yep! Ready whenever you are Lyn." Ruby said causing the woman to chuckle slightly.

"Tell me…do you know what it means to be an apprentice or take on an apprentice?" Glynda asked as she used her Semblance to pour some tea for them.

"Isn't it a more personal and advanced form of learning from or teaching someone either older and more experienced or younger and not as experienced?" Ruby asked causing Glynda to sigh slightly and take a sip of her tea as Ruby's cup flew over to her.

"In a sense but not quite, a tutor would easily be considered the same. Taking on an apprentice… well… taking on an apprentice means that the teacher is responsible for their students health, hygiene, wellbeing, and safety. By me taking on you as an apprentice, it means I am going to protect and take care of you to the best of my abilities while also training you and teaching you everything I know, whether it'd be semblance control, hand to hand combat, or just regular things about life in general." Glynda explained causing Ruby to look surprised but nod in understanding.

"Normally an apprenticeship is formed between a mother or father and his or her child/ren." Glynda continued only for Ruby to raise her hand slightly to shoe she had a question.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt you but I'm confused." Ruby said sheepishly and causing Glynda to blink.

"With what?" Glynda asked looking at the girl confused as well.

"Well if an apprenticeship is usually formed between a parent and their child… then why did you take me as an apprentice? Shouldn't you have taken you child as an apprentice, or waited till you had a child to take as an apprentice if you don't have one?" Ruby asked causing Glynda to look at her surprised, that wasn't what she had expected the girl to question that… not this soon at least.

"…Yes…normally you'd be right and most would wait to have a child old enough to teach before taking the child on as an apprentice… but I'm afraid that I'd never be able to do that." Glynda said after a moments pause as she sighed and closed her eyes. Opening them she smiled sadly at Ruby as she lifted her shirt and lowered the hem of her pants just enough to show Ruby a wicked looking scar across her abdomen, covered by her pants.

"During one of my missions I was clawed deeply by a Nevermore… after that…I'm unable to have children of my own… therefore it's be impossible for me to ever take my own birth child on as an apprentice… because I can never carry or give birth to a child. I can't even get pregnant anymore." Glynda said causing Ruby to look horrified and appear to be torn between crying slightly and hugging the blond woman.

"I… there's another reason why apprenticeship is usually kept within family's. It's because when a person takes on an apprentice…they are all but officially adopting the apprentice as their child… now I understand if this part may make you a bit uncomfortable with the thought of being my apprentice bu-" Glynda cut herself off with a small grunt as she was tackle hugged by a mass of red and black.

"I don't mind at all!" Ruby said hugging Glynda tightly while the blond woman blinked before wrapping her arms around the girl in return, a quick motion with her eyes and her Telekinesis locked, sealed, and barricaded the door as well as sound proofed the whole office. Some days…she really loved her Semblance.

"My…My mom died when I was very little. She was a huntress too and had gone on a mission…she didn't make it back alive. I was too young to remember much about her. I know her name cause I would visit her grave and that's where it was written…and I can only remember that she used to wear a white cloak like my red one. Yang was older than me though…and she knew mother a bit better…she often tells me that I have mothers eyes which are why mine are silver." Ruby said after hugging Glynda in silence for a minute, causing the woman to tense while her eyes widened slightly. A white cloak…just like Ruby's red one? There was only one person who wore that kind of cloak that she knew of.

"So I don't really mind being adopted as long as I get to keep my dad and sister." Ruby said finally and causing Glynda to hug her slightly tighter for a minute.

"Speaking of them. Won't they be upset with you for getting an Apprenticeship and a new 'mom'?" Glynda asked causing Ruby to shake her head rapidly in the negative.

"Not at all! Dad always said I needed a strong motherly figure, I guess that's why I make friends with older girls easier…or is it the other way around? I don't know…but either way he'll be happy with it. Yang…we're only half sisters. We share the same father but we have different mothers." Ruby said causing Glynda to blink, she didn't know that tidbit of information.

"Her mother ran off just after she was born according to dad…and while Yang does want to find her mother just so she can get an answer as to why the woman ran away…she won't mind you being my new mom. She'd probably grin, hug you, and call you mama in a heartbeat." Ruby said with a small chuckle while Glynda chuckled as well as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

She wasn't able to be a mother since she couldn't give birth…but being a mom to two beautiful and strong young ladies sounded just as good to her. Glynda hugged Ruby tighter and hesitantly placed a kiss to the top of the girls forehead…she knew she did the right thing when Ruby beamed up at her.

"I think I don't mind that title, as long as you two keep it professional in classes or on missions." Glynda said mock sternly causing Ruby to nod immediately. Glynda then thought about all the awe struck and seemingly love struck students that surrounded her new youngest daughter…and promptly glared at the doorway. Her next comment confused Ruby, but later when she mentioned it to her sister Yang just laughed like a maniac…which effectively scared the heck out of the others in the training arena.

"I'll need to brush up on my death glares to keep those love struck fools away from my youngest baby."


	11. Chapter 11

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So how good are you at hand to hand combat princess?" Coco asked approaching Ruby after she got out of class for the day, two days after her meeting with Glynda who was promptly titled 'mama' by the two 'Insane Sisters' as the other students started referring to the siblings as.

"Not as good at my sister but I can usually hold my own without my semblances. Add some of them in though and I do a lot better. Why?" Ruby asked blinking up at Coco cutely, the girl a year older than her but it seems that her aura recognized Ruby as her leader and ally because Coco was wearing her colors and the crest on her outfit.

"I'm good at close range combat, and I'm a year older than you so I have more experience with it, If I may say. Velvet likes you, and she hardly likes anyone. Plus you're cute, too cute to get hurt by some random punk or Grimm that manages to separate you from your scythe. How bout I teach you some hand to hand combat then?" Coco asked causing Ruby to blink again before smiling and latching onto the older girl.

"Yay! I like learning new ways to kick ass! You are awesome!" Ruby said hugging Coco around the shoulders and causing the girl to start for a second in surprise over the actions, before she just smiled slightly and adjusted the girl so that she was riding on Coco's back piggy back style.

"No sweat little red…you remind me of a little girl I met once when I was younger. Poor girl could have only been five or so when I was eight, and she had just lost her mom. Met her in the woods after she ran off from her mothers funeral. Girl was attacked by an Ursa and kicked it clear through some trees with a cool trick that turned her leg pitch black. She was sloppy though so I taught her some basic kata's…never saw her again though…wonder what happened to that girl…" Coco said as she easily piggy backed Ruby to the training arena. Nearby Coco's team was gaping at the sight of their leader carrying the smallest student in Beacon piggy back style. Well…the boys were gaping while Velvet was smiling happily, glad that her leader seemed to take an interest in the younger girl.

"Really? That means you were the girl I called Co-nee back then?" Ruby asked laying her head on Coco's shoulder as she said this, causing the older girl to stop, glance at the younger girl on her back, and gape at her. Only one girl ever called her 'Co-nee' and that was the little girl she knew from the woods!

"Well I'll be damned…what are the odds of this I wonder?" Coco asked after shaking off her shock before she smiled and carried the girl to the training grounds before dumping her off of her back. Ruby easily flipped in mid-air and landed on all fours like a cat usually would, looking up and tilting her head at Coco.

"Thought you looked familiar but the Faunus features threw me off a bit. How you been doing little red? You're cuter now than you were back then…and I thought that was impossible." Coco asked smirking as she reached down and tweaked Ruby's nose, causing the girl to scrunch it up and swipe at Coco's hand playfully.

"I'm okay Co-nee! I'm happy to see you again cause now I get to hang out with both of my sisters! My birth sister, Yang, and my honorary adopted sister…You!" Ruby said grinning widely up at Coco as she stood up and leapt back unto the older girl who anticipated this and caught her in a hug.

"And now there's two people to kick the ass of anyone who hurts you…or flirts with you." Coco said with a laugh as she hugged the girl back and spun her around a bit before putting her back down.

"Hey look it's the bunny girl!" One of Cardin's teammates said catching sight of Velvet and nudging his other teammates.

"How much you wanna bet she's the playboy bunny?" Cardin himself asked snickering and causing his buddies to hoot in laughter while Velvet heard them and seemed to curl in on herself. Coco and her two male teammates were about to unleash a fury of attacks on the four dumbasses. Too bad that the team of musclebound brutes didn't see Miss Goodwitch a little ways behind them and the pure fury in her eyes as she bent her riding crop so much many were surprised it wasn't broken yet.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby snarled as she used her Semblance to get in front of Velvet in a heartbeat, glaring darkly at the boys who were startled by her sudden appearance.

"And if it isn't the animal princess herself. What are you going to do if we don't kitty cat? Go crying to your bear of a sister or your mom?" Cardin's shortest teammate, Russel, asked mockingly while Ruby glared at them darkly. Too bad for them that they didn't know that while Ruby and Yang both loved Ruby's birth mother, their 'mom' was now Glynda…and they both were very protective of their 'mom'.

"Hey dude. Betcha her mom's a whore who sold her body to a bunch of Faunus and that's why the overgrown kitten and her sister are part Faunus." The arrogant Dove said smirking as he smacked Cardin's chest plate, causing his friends to snicker and laugh until an animalistic snarl caused them to shut up. They stared wide eyed at Ruby who's teeth and claws were now very well pronounced as she snarled at the four boys, the most disturbing thing at the moment was her eyes however. Those who saw her in her rage during the artifact hunt gulped. Her eyes were a golden color again…but not just anything…her eyes were slit animalistic and were _pulsing_ a golden color.

"I don't care what you say about me…but never insult my mama." Ruby snarled at the four who gulped slightly and tried to regain their false bravado.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sky asked gulping as Ruby took a step forward with a wide insane grin on her face.

"What else? Kick. Your. _Asses_!" Ruby said enunciating each word slowly and causing Cardin to snort.

"Yeah right. You're just one weak little girl against the four of us. You don't stand a chance without your scythe or semblances." Cardin spoke up bravely, personally everyone else thought he was suicidal.

"Here VeVe. Do me a favor and hold Crescent Rose. I have a few arrogant asses to kick." Ruby said taking her scythe off of her back and handing it to the bunny girl who nodded and clutched it tightly to her chest, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Co-nee! Looks like you're going to see how good I've gotten at hand to hand combat without my semblances after all!" Ruby shouted over to Coco who smirked and lowered her glasses a bit.

"What are you waiting for then, little red sister of mine? Give them the ass kicking of the century." Coco said pushing her glasses back up while the four boys looked at her and gulped at the predatory look she was giving them.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Get her!" Cardin ordered his teams as they all charged at Ruby with their weapons drawn.

"Stay behind me VeVe and I'll make sure none of them get to you." Ruby said smiling over her shoulder at the bunny girl who blushed brighter but nodded. When Sky got within striking distance of her with his halberd, Ruby grabbed the extended blade and lifted Sky up until he was parallel to the ground. Her golden eyes bored into his own wide blue ones when he stared down at her shocked.

"I hate cowards and bullies. You are both and so is your team." Ruby said coldly as she swung Sky and his halberd around to knock back Russel and Dove before releasing Sky, which sent him flying into the side of the building hard enough to leave an imprint of him in it.

Cardin charged her with his mace which she easily deflected with her forearm, before she twisted her arm to throw Cardin off balance. A second later and he joined Sky in the side of the building thanks to a kick to the gut from Ruby. By this time Dove and Russel had gotten back up and were charging her with their broad short-sword and daggers respectfully. Ruby jumped off and did a roundhouse kick that knocked away Dove's sword and then knocked him out before landing on her feet and catching Russel's daggers when he tried to stab her.

"You four are too weak." Ruby said with a smirk as he tried to break free but couldn't.

"Nighty night." Ruby said darkly as she released one of his hands to sock him in the eye with her fist, sending him flying like a skipping stone across the ground until Glynda caught him with her telekinesis.

"Miss Goodwitch did you see what she just did to my team? She—"

"Completely and utterly slaughtered your team without using a single one of her Semblances or her Crescent Rose. Yes I did." Glynda said cutting off an injured and angry Cardin's demand and attempt to get Ruby in trouble. Cardin began smirking meanly at Ruby who bared her teeth and growled at him, which made him pale and back up.

"I also saw _your_ derogatory and discriminating remarks towards Miss Velvet because of her Faunus heritage and the _very_ uncalled for words you said about Ruby, her sister, and her mother when she stood up to you on Miss Velvet's behalf." Glynda continued as she glared at Cardin and his team as she used her telekinesis to bring them all into one big pile in front of her. Cardin's smug smirk fell faster than a dead Nevermore as he gulped at the dangerous look Glynda was giving him.

"Good job Ruby, but next time you shouldn't take it easy on them. You four…report to the medical wing immediately to get your wounds treated and then get ready for a months worth of detention with me. I _do not_ tolerate discrimination and bigots from my students." Glynda said smiling at Ruby who's eyes went back to their normal silver as she took Crescent Rose back from Velvet, before the blond woman gave the four now cowering boys a dangerous look that made them fear for their lives. Cardin picked up the out cold Dove and led his teammates in a hasty retreat to the infirmary.

"As for you." Glynda said turning and stalking towards Ruby who blinked at her. Glynda raised a hand as if to slap Ruby, much to Coco and several other students exclaimed shock and outrage, only for them to quiet when Glynda petted Ruby's head.

"Good job taking out all four of them with no extra weapons or abilities, and thank you for sticking up for a fellow student against several bullies and tormentors. You need to work on your hand to hand combat skills a bit more, and since you did take part in the fight I will have to punish you." Glynda said smirking as she pat Ruby on the head. Coco opened her mouth, alongside her whole team and half the other students in the training area at the mention of Ruby being punished…before Coco grinned and several student snickered or gaped at Glynda's next words.

"Miss Coco. I need you to oversee Ruby's punishment. Two straight hours of hand to hand combat training, no semblance and no weapons allowed. I'm afraid I need to go round up the four stooges."


	12. Chapter 12

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Okay….remember what Princess and her sisters taught me…" Juane said sighing deeply with his eyes closed as he got ready to do a tournament style fight against Cardin. The blond boy had seen how good at fighting the three 'sisters' were and had shyly asked them for fighting lessons since he was good at everything BUT fighting it seemed.

"Hey Juane use that 'special' move I showed you!" Ruby shouted up at him with glee in her voice while her 'sisters' cackled as the lighting darkened so that it seemed like it was only Juane and Cardin in the arena. All three of the females used what Juane already knew, such as his dancing and acrobatics, to teach him a couple of moves that suited him…and they couldn't wait to watch it in action.

"Understood Princess!" Juane said snapping to attention before bringing his shield to bear as he held his sword in a ready position, his eyes hard and focused as he stared down Cardin.

"So they showed you a move or two. Once a failure always a failure I say. A few moves won't change who you are." Cardin said sneering disdainfully at Juane who didn't let the bully's words affect him at all.

"So…you always sucked ass then?" Juane asked smirking slightly and causing Cardin to growl…and he could almost hear Yang and Ruby laugh at what he said.

"Why you little brat!" Cardin roared angrily while Juane sighed and turned his shield into it's sheath form as he put away his sword.

"Giving up already?" Cardin asked smirking slightly when he noticed what the blond had done.

"Nah. I just didn't want to use my weapons against you. You aren't worth it." Juane said with a casual shrug of his shoulders, causing the audience to 'oh' and Nora to yell 'Burn!' while Cardin saw red.

"That's it punk! You're dead!" Cardin said rushing Juane with his mace at the ready. Juane waited until he swung the mace, before he backflipped away from Cardin easily. Juane kept ducking and dodging the swings of the mace easily as each dodge pissed Cardin off more and more.

"You little coward! Fight me like a man!" Cardin yelled using his aura to try and hit Juane, who still ducked and dodged easily.

"Why? There are plenty of women and girls here stronger than any man. So why should I fight like a man if it means I'll lose the fight?" Juane asked causing Cardin to growl as his pride was hit by the words.

"I'm stronger than any weak little girl! No girl can beat a man." Cardin said arrogantly earning a roar of outrage from every girl in the audience, and judging by the growls nearby…yeah a lot of people were now mad at the arrogant boy.

"So you're not only a bigot against Faunus…but you're also sexist against women…man there is seriously something wrong with you." Juane said ducking another swing by bending backwards so that his back was parallel to the ground.

"Guess I'd better end this fight…I'm sure there are quite a few people pissed off with you right now." Juane said smirking as he stood back up and slammed his fist into Cardin's stomach, surprising the taller boy. A second later and Juane had preformed a perfect split to dodge the mace swing in retaliation, and then slammed his fist into the soft tissue between Cardin's legs three times…hard. Cardin's eyes bugged out and tears stung his eyes as he was forced backwards from the hits.

"The duel is over!" Glynda exclaimed as the lights came back on when Cardin collapsed to the ground crying as Juane stood back up from his split. Glancing over at the blond woman Juane saw her pinch the bridge of her nose under her glasses as she looked at him before turning to look at three cackling females in the stands.

"I should have kept a closer eye on what you three were teaching him when you mentioned that you were training him in hand to hand combat." Glynda finally said deadpanned to the three who just cackled harder while every guy in the arena besides Juane were pale and looked a bit nervous.

"What? I just taught him the move that Yang taught me." Ruby said smiling innocently at the woman as she tried to stop her cackles.

"I can see why considering how much of a girl he looks like. Faggot." Russel said glaring at Juane, who's hair had grown to his waist since his teammates and friends thought it suited him, although the green haired boy was a bit pale.

"Detention for another week!" Glynda snapped whipping her head around to glare at the boy.

"Hey Juane! Why don't you sing that song you wrote the other day after having to deal with Cardin for an hour straight yesterday?" Yang called to the long blond haired boy who grinned at the thought.

"Can I Miss Goodwitch?" Juane asked looking at the woman hopefully.

"Please say he can! Please! The reactions will be awesome!" Ruby said laughing as she gave the woman a pleading look, causing her to sigh…she couldn't say no to any of her three girls when they used that look.

"Fine. He can sing the song…but someone else has to sing afterwards to make it fair. A girl this time." Glynda said smirking and causing Yang, the rest of Team RWBY, all of Team JNPR and Coco's team to instantly nominate Ruby.

"Why me?" Ruby asked pouting at her two sisters and their friends and teammates who grinned at her, even Weiss was treating the girl a bit better now after having been knocked from her high horse thanks to Coco.

"Because you're an awesome singer sis!" Yang said causing everyone who nominated Ruby to nod in agreement.

"Very well after Mister Juane sings then Ruby shall sing as well. Whenever you're ready Mister Juane." Glynda said nodding at the boy while smirking at the thought of hearing Ruby sing. Judging by her friends reactions…the girl was a great singer…she couldn't wait.

"Alright here we go." Juane said taking a breath to calm his nerves before he opened his eyes and began to sing. **(A/N: I don't own!)**

" **Hey Faggot**

 **Hey Freak**

 **Hey you girly worthless gay**

 **Give me every minute back that I wasted looking at your face**

 **Your very presence irritates me I can't listen to what you say because**

 **Your lack of masculinity sickens me and I can't take it**

 **Ah! You're a state, a disgrace, man and I ought to mention**

 **That every hair on your head is a cry for attention"**

Here Juane held his head in his hands for a second.

" **Insist on that image then you deserve to be emasculated**

 **So take a long hard look in the mirror and re-evaluate it"**

Here he lowered his hands from his head and pointed at Cardin and his team as he jumped around a bit at the next few lyrics.

" **Finished? You really think you're more masculine?**

 **Na man, you're insecure and full of it, take a laxative**

 **I'm so sure of myself I'm practically reaching nirvana**

 **You're that guy that says "no homo" after he eats a banana"**

There were quite a few snorts and snickers of amusement from this sentence.

" **I got that confidence that only comes with competence**

 **But judging from your comments you've got some internal con-fuh-lict**

 **Oh you gave your mate a hug? Yeah better tap his back**

 **Cause you're scared that people think you want to tap his back"**

Here Juane first motioned as if he were hugging someone before motioning a lot lower.

" **I'm that guy that's calm and shows affection to friends"**

Here Juane bounded off of the stage to hug his friends and teammates.

" **You're that guy that guarded and who keeps his feelings in his head**

 **I'm that guy that's strong enough to admit to his weakness**

 **You're that guy that feels the need to stuff it when he's on the beaches**

 **And you see me as a threat to gender identity**

 **Acting like a guy with my style is an enemy"**

Here quite a few girls were amused when Juane flicked his hair back over his shoulder.

" **You can't tell the girls from the boys, it's a travesty!**

 **Oh no, now you might have to judge them on their personality**

 **Something's wrong if some big long strands of hair can shake your worldview**

 **I rock this look and people like it, at least my type of girls do"**

Pyrrha and quite a few other girls in the stands nodded in agreement.

" **And I don't want a ripped body, I like mine**

 **You call me stick thin then that's a fine line**

 **You wanna play it by your gender archetypes?**

 **Cause your logic is not entirely right**

 **You hypocrite, I tried to be nice, but you're so ostensibly sexist**

 **That I'm gonna have to prove on your terms who the best is**

 **So think: who has the more masculine confidence?**

 **The man who anonymously calls a man that's androgynous**

 **A fag cause it bothers him or the man with the gall to share**

 **His character, thoughts and all of his talent with all of us?**

 **By your standards it's obvious that I am the embodiment here of**

 **Masculine dominance, but those standards are abhorrent**

 **The fact is your cockiness here just masks your incompetence**

 **And you cannot acknowledge it so you attack me ad hominem**

 **Your gender normative values are crumbling**

 **Like a big-ass cake, mmm-mmm, my tummy's rumbling**

 **Yum yum tastes like bigoted humbling**

 **I'm almost as happy to tell you that you're morally wrong as tumblr is**

 **So let me set this straight just like my sexual preference**

 **Oh wait that simile just did it what's next then?"**

Here quite a few girls wolf whistled and shot him winks.

" **Well I guess that the next step now is to address that your best efforts doubtless will**

 **Never be as eloquent as anything I said and if you still don't get it lemme spell it out**

 **No one benefits from being negative**

 **About irrelevant things, that's the end of it**

 **It's pointless; and if I didn't like someone's look**

 **I'd accept it's their choice and just listen to what their message is"**

"Way to go Juane!" Nora cheered, setting off everyone else as Juane blushed at the applause.

"Very appropriate song choice Mister Juane. Ruby, it's your turn now." Glynda said stopping the girl from trying to sneak out of the room, causing her to pout at Glynda used telekinesis to lift the girl over to the stage and drop her on it.

"Fine." Ruby said pouting up at Glynda…who to her credit did not give in to the adorable look…but had to look away almost immediately. Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began to sing. **(A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS EITHER)**

" **Let's say were sorry,**

 **Before it's too late,**

 **Give forgiveness a chance**

 **Turn the anger into water**

 **Let it slip through our hands"**

Here Ruby made a motion as if she were holding water with her hands before letting it go as she scratched her hand to show the crimson blood.

" **We all bleed red,**

 **We all taste rain,**

 **All fall down,"**

Here Ruby collapsed to her knees on the stage before standing back up.

" **Lose our way,**

 **We all say words we regret,**

 **We all cry tears, we all bleed red"**

Here a single tear fell from her eyes and fell into the small pool of blood that came from her hand.

" **If we're fighting, we're both losing,**

 **We're just wasting our time**

 **Because my scars,"**

Here Ruby turned around and removed her red cloak, showing her backless dress and the scars that littered her back to everyone's horror and shock.

" **They are your scars and your world is mine**

 **You and I, we all bleed red,**

 **We all taste rain, all fall down, lose our way**

 **We all say words, we regret,**

 **We all cry tears, we all bleed red**

 **Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak,**

 **Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep"**

Here Ruby touched a particularly nasty gash down the middle of her back

" **We live this life, breath to breath,**

 **We're all the same, we all bleed red**

 **Let's say we're sorry' before its too late**

 **We all bleed red,**

 **All taste rain, all fall down, lose our way**

 **We all say words, we regret,**

 **We all cry tears, all bleed red**

 **Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak,**

 **Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep**

 **We live this life, breath to breath,**

 **We're all the same, we all bleed red"**

Ruby's voice trailed off as the song ended and she put her cloak back on. She gave them all a blank look as they stared at her wide eyed before she turned and walked from the arena.

Glynda watched the girl go worriedly and shocked. How did she get all of those scars? Where did they come from? How old were they? Why did some look fresh? Were they the reason she was so tough?

She had all of these questions…and not one answer…but she'd get an answer. Glynda ignored the other students as she took off out the door after Ruby.

She had to check and see if the girl was okay! She barely noticed Yang and Coco running alongside her.


	13. chapter 13

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Ruby? Are you in there?" Glynda asked softly as she knocked on the door to her daughter's dorm bathroom. Yang managed to get them into the room with her scroll, but the bathroom was locked and barricaded… and they could hear Ruby breathing deeply inside of the room.

"Sis, it's us. Both of your older sisters and our mama. Can you let us in? I need to make sure your scars didn't reopen." Yang said softly as she had a medical bag in her hand, she had apparently hidden it under her bed.  
"Come on little sis. It's us. Me, Yang, and mom are all here." Coco said softly through the door, yes as soon as she heard her two 'little sisters' calling the stern woman 'mama' she took to doing the same. She was an orphan with no known family so she easily got into the habit of calling Glynda her mom as well. Glynda didn't mind at all. Her one true wish of having children to call her own was true and she had not just one but three beautiful a d strong girls to call her own.

"It's perfectly fine with me. I basically gained three daughters without going through the pain or work to give birth to just one of them. I don't mind at all." Glynda had once told the girls when they asked her about how easily she took to being called a mom by the three teens. Coco just smirked while Yang joked about how that also meant Glynda didn't get to do the fun part of having a baby either, getting the baby in her. Of course Glynda and Coco had looked horrified and slapped Yang upside her head when her words caused Ruby to ask how babies were made. The other students had the laugh of a lifetime watching the three strong women run like hell and hide like cowards from the 'Crimson Princess' or 'Blood Princess' as she had started being referred to.

"Sweetheart. It's me, mama. Please baby girl. Let us in. I wanna make sure you're okay… and your sisters are worried about you as much as I am." Glenda said, speaking softly and worriedly through the door and not noticing, or caring most likely, that Blake had just opened the door to the room in time for her, Team JNPR, and the rest of Coco's team to hear what Glynda had said.

"Come on sis let us in please." Yang said resting her forehead on the doorframe. There was a sound heard from the door that made the three women's bloods boil and their hearts break. Ruby was sobbing.

"Yang, Coco. One of you break that door before I do." Glynda said her eyes hardening, so help her if her baby was hurt worse than she saw earlier then she was going to kill someone!

"On it." Coco said her own eyes dark at the thought of her youngest sister hurt. With a small kick the door lock broke and the three were able to get into the room to get to their littlest family member.

"C'mere sweetheart. It's okay baby girl. Mama's here. Whoever hurt you will be killed brutally and painfully… if they're lucky." Glynda said soothingly, the instant the door was open enough she had been in it and had cradled Ruby close without hesitation.

"…You…still…want me? Ev-Even after seeing some of my… scars…?" Ruby asked, for once not sounding crazy, happy, or cheerful. She sounded broken. She was a broken little girl right now, Glynda felt her heart shatter at how broken Ruby sounded and was.

"Of course I do. You're more than just my apprentice. You're my beautiful baby girl, the youngest of my three 'daughters' and the most broken. You silly girl. I love you, so naturally I will want you no matter what. You and your sisters all three." Glynda said holding Ruby close, resting the girls head on her chest as she kissed the girl's hair and stroked it repeatedly.

"No matter what happens or has happened…you're still my littlest sister. Nothing will ever change that, nothing and no one." Coco said just as softly as she entered the bathroom and sat next to the two, wrapping an arm around Glynda as she softly ruffled Ruby's hair, earning a small whine of protest.

"You already know my stance on… well everything lil sis. Now stop hiding in there and come out here so I can take a look at your scars and make sure none of them reopened. I know you like the color red but I rather not have you bleed out." Yang said smiling softly at Ruby from the doorway, not being able to enter the already cramped bathroom.

"…okay…ca-can mom and Co-nee stay? They… They deserve to see…" Ruby requested quietly, her head still resting against Glynda's chest.

"Of course we'll stay sweetheart. You'd find it hard to get rid of us." Glynda said softly as she began to stand, cradling Ruby in her arms much like one would a baby…but Ruby didn't mind. She snuggled closer to the woman who just held her tighter protectively and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Got that right." Coco said smirking as she carded a hand through Ruby's short black and red hair.

"Okay sis… you know the drill. Take off everything but the underwear… hey you perverts go away before I beat you to next month and back!" Yang said smiling at her sister before turning around and glaring darkly at the gaping and slightly blushing students at the door.

"Um…I have some medical training so I can help." Velvet spoke up quietly as the boys in the groups beat a hasty retreat.

"As can I." Blake offered causing Ruby to tremble in Glynda's arms at the thought of even more people seeing all of her scars.

"No. She's terrified enough as it is. Everyone leave now except for Coco and Yang." Glynda ordered sternly, glaring at the other girls dangerously when they began to protest. They looked reluctant to leave and was taking their sweet time doing so, so Glenda merely helped them along by using her Semblance to send the group flying away from the door, take away Blake's scroll, and then shut the door before they could recover.

"There now that the fan club is gone. Strip sis." Yang said causing Ruby to release Glynda, who set her on her feet gently. In less than a minute Glynda was swearing vividly and Coco was growling low in her throat at the sight of all the scars, burn marks, whip marks, and other marks on Ruby's body. The only things not scarred up were her hands, neck, and face. Her scars were a little spaced out but not by much, you'd find it difficult to place a hand on Ruby without touching at least two scars. True enough some of them had reopened and were bleeding sluggishly as Ruby's aura was trying to heal the many reopened wounds. Coco and Yang immediately agreed with Glynda's growled out words while Yang was bandaging her sisters wounds.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this to my baby girl I will skin them alive with a rusty spoon before dragging them through a vat of salt and oils!"


	14. Chapter 14

**RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was a week after Ruby's scars had been revealed…as well as her, Coco, and Yang calling Glynda 'mama' to the whole school. Right now it was dueling day again and Cardin was out for blood.

"I want to fight Ruby!" Cardin called as soon as he was able to, causing muttering to be heard while Glynda narrowed her eyes at him before nodding sharply.

"Very well. Ruby you're up." Glynda said causing the girl to nod as she jumped from her seat and landed in the arena easily, making a small crater with the impact.

"No semblances allowed and first to thirty percent of their aura loses!" Cardin set the terms, causing Ruby to hum slightly before nodding in agreement.

"Ready?" Glynda asked Ruby who gave her a smile and nodded.

"Ready?" Glynda asked Cardin who huffed as he hefted his weapon.

"More than ready." He said glaring at Ruby who took Crescent Rose off of her back and changed her to scythe form.

"Very well. Begin!" Glynda said leaping out of the way as Cardin charged Ruby. Ruby yawned as she ducked under the swing of his mace and smacked him in the ribs with the pole side of Crescent Rose. He promptly flew three feet clutching his ribs as his aura went down to fifty percent immediately.

"Come on sis! Wrap this up already! Stop playing with the fool!" Yang shouted at her sister who looked up and smirked at her.

"Aww but you and mama wouldn't let me play with those Grimms when we were training the other day. I want to play a bit." Ruby said pouting up at her sister who laughed as Ruby idly dodged several rapid swings of Cardin's mace.

"Ruby if you play with him like you do with your sisters, me, or even the Grimms…you'll end up killing him on accident. Finish the match in the next minute and I'll take you to Emerald Forest with your sisters later and let you play with the Grimms after classes are over." Glynda said calmly, smirking slightly when she saw the wide happy grin on Ruby's face at this. Which promptly turned into a bloodthirsty insane one when she looked at Cardin again.

"Yes mama!" Ruby called back and in an instant, and no Semblance used, she had slammed the blunt end of Crescent Rose into Cardin's head and sent him flying across the arena out cold.

"New record." Coco said snickering as she kicked her heels up on the back of one of the empty seats in the arena.

"Any other challenges?" Glynda asked as Ruby bounced over and latched onto her 'mama's back like a baby koala again.

"I'll fight her!" Another guy shouted, along with three others as they all pointed at Ruby who grinned insanely at them…which promptly made them change their minds.

"On second thought no I won't!" The same guy said his voice pretty high pitched while Glynda smirked and reached back to pat the top of Ruby's head.

"Stop frightening your classmates so much dear." Glynda said as Ruby leaned into the touch, purring almost.

"Why not? Most of the ones who challenge me are assholes." Ruby said causing more than a few students to start at her use of the curse word.

"Where did you learn that word dear?" Glynda asked causing Ruby to point at a certain orange haired second year sitting near Coco.

"From him! He told me not to pay attention to the immature assholes who keep trying to bully me." Ruby said causing Glynda and Yang to glare at him while Coco smacked her teammate upside the head.

"Wait…someone's tried to _bully_ you?!" Yang demanded whipping her head around to stare at her sister who grinned.

"Yep! I broke Cardin's nose last time he tried though, and Fox broke several guys legs when he saw them all trying to gang up on me! It was really nice of him but he didn't need to! I was going to have fun kicking their butts!" Ruby said cheerfully, causing Coco to pat the top of Fox's head now.

"Good job Fox. Just don't teach her curse words next time." Coco said causing the boy to blush slightly under his scared skin and nod.

"Hmph. They better be glad I wasn't there." Yang said glaring at some of the well-known tormentors as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Same here sis. No one messes with lil' Red and gets away with it. _No one_." Coco said her eyes nearly glowing through her glasses as she glared at some of the tormentors she knew of.

"You two calm down. You know very well that if anyone messes with my little gemstone, _I_ get first dibs on kicking their rear ends." Glynda said smiling wickedly as her glasses and eyes glinted dangerously…many students weren't sure if she should be called hot or scary as hell.

"Keep that up mom and the three of us are going to have to beat the potential step parents off of _you_." Yang said with a snort, causing Glynda to look confused and surprised while Coco nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked honestly confused and causing Coco and Yang to stare at her in silence for a moment before they simultaneously face-palmed.

"You're as dense as Lil Red is!" Coco exclaimed as she slowly removed her palm from her face.

"Do you have any clue what they're talking about dear?" Glynda asked glancing back at her youngest daughter who shook her head.

"Nope. Do you?" She asked cheerfully causing Glynda to shake her head in the negative as well.

"Not at all." Glynda said causing more than a few students to stare at her in disbelief. How the hell could a grown woman be so clueless?!

"My sisters are weird." Ruby said decisively as if she were merely stating a fact. A twin 'OI' came from said sisters.

"Your whole family is weird, little gemstone." Glynda said with a snort.

"That includes you too mom." Coco pointed out looking at her mom who grinned at her in a way that was scarily similar to Ruby. Most of the students were amused at the double face palm this caused the two older daughters of the usually stern woman while Ruby cackled slightly.

"I know but I've been weird for longer than you three have been alive."


End file.
